Journey To The Center Of Myself
by Char-nee
Summary: Somehow, Lucy just didn't think her last name fit, and she had her reasons to belive so. Setting out on an adventure to find out who she truly is, Lucy meets many new friends, and some are a little TOO close. Who wants Lucy's heart? Who put a seal on her memories? Why is she seeing strange images? Pairing will be revealed later
1. Chapter 1: Something about my last name

**Before we begin this new story, I would like to say that i will try to update as fast as possible, because I put all of my other un-finished stories on hold for this. Thsi will be my greatest masterpiece! the one that everyone loves and looks up to! The one that can get thousands of follows and favorites! I've always wanted a story like that, so tell your friends! I will make this my longest and most interesting story! I ask you to give positive reviews at the end of each chapter, if you please!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Something about my last name**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Lucy Heartfilia. Some people think my last name fits me perfectly. I on the other hand thought different. Like a jagged puzzle piece in the wrong place. I just kept telling myself that I was a Heartfilia, so the name had to fit, but deep in my gut, my mind, my HEART, I knew that there was something not right about my last name. I could never shake the thought, not even now as I took my nighttime bath. I soaked, keeping every part of my body buried beneath the steaming liquid. I had a job tomorrow with team Natsu, and was not looking forward to it. With all of my friends destroying the buildings... Oh, I don't even want to think about what they'll do to my rent! I just sunk under the water once more to clear my head, when I was met with a pulsing headache, and a picture of an old man with a long white beard, and almost equally long hair, wearing a wreath of leaves around his head. I didn't recognize this man at all, but yet, I seemed to know him. I shook my head, and the headache dissolved, along with the picture. I stepped out of the tub, wrapping myself up in a small towel. I started to rub my hair with another towel, and wiped my face clear of water droplets, as well. I heaved a heavy sigh, as though an anvil were weighing down my breath, and walked out of the bathroom. I was greeted by my usual pink-haired intruder, and acted upon instinct.

" Lucy Kick!" I scream, my foot molding into it's usual spot on Natsu's cheek. I put my hands on my hip, and let out another sigh

" Natsu, can you PLEASE come back another time? I have a throbbing headache, now..." I scold, rubbing my forehead in circles with my fingertips

" Why, Luce? Will you not be able to go on the mission tomorrow?!" Natsu asks, looking worried and shocked as he sits on the floor, holding his cheek like a child. I just giggled and patted his head, ruffling his pink hair

" Don't worry, I'll be able to go!" I smile

" You're so weird, luce!" Natsu smiled back. I don't think he knows what the word 'weird' means. An angry chip pops up on my forehead, and I look emotionless.

" Natsu. Out." I comand, but he starts to speak

" But-"

" No buts! Out!" I yell, pushing him out the door, still on his butt. I lock it behind him, and slink to the floor, when I hear a drawer closing. My eyes shoot open, and I see Happy rummaging through my clothes, and is currently stuck in the opening of one of my black boots. That's what Natsu was waiting for. I picked up the blue neko, re-opened the door, threw Happy at natsu, still on the floor, and re-shut the door, re-locking it and the windows, just in case. I then changed into my Pajamas and brushed my teeth, making sure one last time that my windows were shut before I snuggled into bed, enjoying the softness of the sheets and mattress. I allowed myself to slip into darkness.

_" Lucy! I'm here. Don't be afriad, or our connection will be cut" The booming voice calls out. I am not afraid. _

_" Good. Do you remember?" The voice asks. Huh? I see a little girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, with a lightning bolt hairclip, running from the same man I saw before in the bath tub, and she was running towards my mother!_

_" Mama! Mama! Papa's gonna get me with his lightning bolt!" the little girl giggled as the older man began to tickle her. The image began to fade away, and so did the voice, although it was still calling out my name..._

"-cy...Lucy..." Someone snored. I opened my eyes, and looked up to see Natsu's sleeping face as he snored my name in his sleep.

" Natsu!" I yelled, kicking him out of my bed, not caring if I disturbed his slumber. We have a job to do, anyways!

" Nooooo... don't wanna use transportation!" He mumbled into the carpet, where he had face-planted.

" I really need to find some Natsu-proof windows..." I yawned, stretching out my arms and legs. When I looked at the window, there was a hole melted into it, the glass a pool on the floor. A dark aura appeared around me, and I turned to Natsu, who started to shiver

" Should you go out the way you came? Or will I do it myself?" I growled angrily, sending Natsu out the melted window on his own. I didn't feel in the mood today. My head pounded, and I dropped to my knees, clutching my head. The dream... that little girl had to be me. Where was I? Why does nothing make sense? Who was the person I called papa? That wasn't Jude, for he never played with me like that, and didn't have white hair. My mother was there. She was wearing brilliant golden robes. Why? I got a masive headache as i thought more and more about my strange dream, so I decided to forget. I pulled on my usual blue and white outfit, slipped on my black leather boots that Happy got stuck in last night, then walked out the door, still bothering to lock it, after I grabbed my keys off the counter. I walked out of the buildig, to find Natsu still sitting on the ground where he had jumped from the window. i just shook my head and laughed a bit. Natsu jumped to his feet, and yanked on my wrist, almost pulling my arm from my socket

" C'mon, lucy! We've got a job to go to!" He cheered, running as my arm was straining.

" wait for me!" Happy yelled, flying next to us.

* * *

Let's just say the job didn't go as planned. We did get extra money for clearing space, but it wasn't exactly in a good way. While we were fighting the monsters in the forest, Natsu and Erza burnt and sliced down half the forest, giving the small town more room to expand itself, butwe also killed a lot of wildlife, therefore they made us stay and extra 2 hours to hunt for them. It was chaos, but now I have 2 months worth of rent! I silently cheered as I entered the guild with my team, back from the job, and we split in different directions to do our own things.I took my usual spot at the bar, and another image flashed before my eyes. My mother in gold and silver robes. The image faded as i accidetally hit my head on the bar's counter top.

" Lucy, are you alright?" Mira asked me, moving behind the bar to stand in front of me

" No..." I groaned, my head still on the counter.

" Lucy can you tell me what's wrong?" Mira asks

" Mira, lately I've been having these weird... pictures in my mind..." That sounded about right

" Lucy, what do you think it means? What do they look like?" Mira asks again, suddenly concerned

" I saw my mother, and she was dressed in robes. I called a man papa, but it wasn't Jude." I explain, telling Mira everything " I had a strange dream, that might've been my past, and... and... I don't think I am a Heartfilia." I burst.

" but you were born to that name! how can you not be one?" Mira questioned in shock. I lifted my head off the table and looked at the palms of my hands that had suddenly become very interesting

" It just doesn't seem... FEEL right. It doesn't fit me, and somehow, i know it's not meant to be." I exclaim.

" I know what'll take your mind off of things! A boyfriend!" She cheers

" Mira. No. Not today." I sigh. I take one look at the clock, and can start to feel the effects of the extra 2 job hours working their magic on me.

" Mira, I'm going to go home..." I didn't bother saying see you tomorrow, because I've been thinking so much. Like, maybe this isn't who I am. I feel as though I can't stay in one spot if I intend to figure this out. I hop off the stool, and head for the door

" Good night, Lucy! I wish you safe dreams!" Mira yells from across the room. I sweatdrop as guild members look at me, but continue to walk anyways. I shut the large guild dorrs behind me, and summoned Plue almost immediatly to keep me company while I walked home. My heels make a soft tapping noise against the cobblestone road, and I can't help but think, although it sends my brain into overdrive, and I fall back to my knees. I clear my mind of all I'm thinking, and slowly stand up, Plue 'helping' me

" Pu-puun!" He says

" I'm fine, Plue." I assure the little white dog. He tugs on my arm once more, pointing to someone. I look up, and see a dark green-haired girl with purple eyes, who seems to be studying me. She's dressed in a dark gray robe with a lot of chains. I stand up straight

" Tell me who you are, and why you are following me! I'm armed!" I warn, resting my hands on my keys. The girl dissappears into the darkness of the night with an emotionless expression, and glinting eyes. Who was she? Why was she following me? I couldn't get the image of her out of my mind. I couldn't help but notice she had a strange patch on her wrist over the cloak, with a crimson emblem, outlined by white. It looked like a pair of H's surrounded by thorns. It looked familiar.

" Miss, if you stay still, someone might push you into the river. It doesn't lok like the water's very warm tonight." A smooth voice points out. I shake my head, and turn to the source of the voice, a boy, about my age, with black hair and red eyes, walking past. His cape had the Sabertooth insignia, and I knew who the kind person was. Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth

" Ah, of course. Thank you for pointing that out." I thank him, and turn to continue onto my apartment. Then, i notice the missing dog beside me. I turn around, and find Plue, shaking hands with a green exceed in a pink frog costume. It was adorable, but I need my spirit back. I walked to the place, where the two animals were, and at the same time, Rogue did the same. We plucked our pets from each other, and bonked heads trying to pry them apart

" Frosch, if you let go, you get 3 fish." Rogue tried to bribe Frosch

" Plue, if you let go, I'll get you some candy." I bribe him. At both bribes, they let go and jump to us. Rogue and I grab onto each other, desperate so as not to fall over, and as we start backwards, we pul each other together, and hit heads once more.

" Sorry, Cheney-san. Thank you for getting Frosch, though." I say with a small blush as I let go of his cloak, and he lets go of my forearms

" Not a problem, Heartfilia-san." He says, turning away from me " Next time we meet, Rogue is just fine." He says, still facing ahead of him

" " Hm. Same goes for me, Rogue." I nod, turning from him, and getting on my way. I guess not all Sabertooth members are arrogant idiots. I opened the door to my apartment, and entered, taking the leather boots off my aching feet. I flopped down on my bed, but that's when I started to think again. I had to figure this out, no mater how much my head hurts! Is my last name really my own? Am I really Jude's daughter? Who was that girl? The question soared through my mind, and my head punded, but I kept on thinking. I came to one final conclusion out of all of these. I need to go on a journey. A journey to find my true self.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V.**

" Salma, do you have my report?" A heavy old voice asked the dark green-haired woman. She nodded

" Yes, my lord. Quite a long one." salma told the man on the throne. She was currently in the throne room, that was flooded with darkness. the floors looked marble to the untrained eye, but were actually dead humans' bones. The statues are made of onyx, and the only other color in the entire palace was the red of the Rubys and roses that grew alongside the black roses in the undead garden.

" Well, get on with it." He demanded

" Yes, sir." Salma said with slight fear " She's trying to remember, but luckily, she has a seal on her that locks her memories. Her magic is celestial magic, and she does not seem to know about Heaven's Light." Salma started, then took a breath " Not to mention the strange snowman she had that spotted me, and I hid in the darkness. I saw your second son, my Lord." She also tells him

" What of him?" He asked

" You're not going to like this, but he's showing interest in our target." She told him

" What?!" He screams, standing up " This... will actually work quite well, Salma" He chuckled

" How so, your Highness?" She asks him

" use my son to get her to fall in love with him, then turn him against her, capture her, and use her for my own powers. She is the only one who can defeat me, so if I steal her powers before she unlocks them, the world will be like I want it, and then I can find my sons SUITABLE wives, after they meet me, and gain their own true power." He cackled viciously

" I'll keep an eye on her, Salma. you try and get him to meet her once more" he commanded her, bringing up his black crystal ball. He casted a spell on it, and a hazy vision of a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, sound asleep in bed, but clearly sweating from a distressed dream

" Soon, cherry blossom... soon.." He grinned evilly

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter: Chapter 2: My travels**

_" Who are you?" I ask him_

_" My name's Christian Motomori! What are you doing out here all alone?" He asks me_

_" I'm Lucy, and I'm pretty confused" i confesssed_

_" Wanna be confused together?"_

**I didn't want to reveal too much in the next chapter or this one so quickly, but i can tell you that there's going to be sooooooo much stuff packed in here, it's slightly too long to read**


	2. Chapter 2: My Travels

**Now, for some people, I would like to reply to your reviews, because you guys have a few questions. One of you asked about the mysterious man and the dead human 'bodies'. Corrction, they are not bodies, they are bones. I also got one asking if it was a RoLu. In the future possibly, but at the moment there is no pairing. I needed their little encounter for the story, because trust me, in the future it will all make complete and utter sense.**

**Now, please continue, I try to update as much as possible! Arigatou!**

**Recap:**

_**Who was that mysterious man and woman?**_

_**" I saw your second son, today"**_

_**" I can use her"**_

_**"Soon, cherry blossom... soon"**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: My Travels**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I woke up on the floor, my back pressed to the side of my bed. Thankfully, no one had intruded last night, so I was free to gather my things. I grabbed a small back pack, since I didn't want to drag around a suitcase. I grabbed a few of my favorite blouses and a few skirts, along with fresh undergarments. I counted the money I had originally planned to use for rent, and packed that in the bag. I had everything necessary for my journey, and I had to go and leave now, before everyone realizes that I'm leaving. I get dressed in a simple green t shirt and a brown mid-thigh plated skirt. I pulled on my black leather boots, and made sure my apartment was in order, before grabbing my keys, and a note I wrote for my nakama last night. I heaved a sad sigh, and took another last look around my apartment, before shutting the door for the last time for a while. I sadly turned from the shut door with quite a few dents from when Natsu ever DID use the door. I walked to the landlady's office, and knocked on the door

" Come in!" The crabby woman called. I opened the door

" Lucy, have you come to pay your rent?" The purple-haired woman asked

" No, I've come to bid you farewell." I exclaim " And if you could hold my apartment until I get back, I would be very grateful."

" O-Of course. Good luck" She said, and for once, I saw her smile. I gave her a thankful nod, and exited her office. I walked out of the building, and called out Horologium.

" What is it?" He asked

" What time is it?" I ask him

" 6:30! Will that be all?" He asks again

" Yes. thank you, Horologium." I thanked him and he left. this was earlier than I was used to, but I was ready to go to the guild. I started to walk, and started to remember what had happened last night. Frosch and Plue made friends, then Rogue and I got aqquainted. the woman was what still bothered me, as I walked to the guild. She didn't give off a pleasant aura. If anything, her aura scared me stiff. her magic was strong, and so was her glare. She was studying me, and it scared me. even now, i shivered. I looked up at the building in front of me. Fairy Tail. My home away from home. I felt a large stab of sadness knock my heart around in my ribcage. I took a deep breath, then pushed the doors open silently. Mira was already there, along with a few others, like Gajeel, Juvia, Nab, Cana, Laxus, Lisanna and Bixlow. I guess they were all early risers, except for Nab. He was always stuck at the job board. I walked past Mira, too sad to say good morning, although this was my own choice. I walked up the stairs to the second floor. i knocked on the door to Master's office, and I bet almot everyone downstairs heard it, since it was particularly quiet for the morning.

" Come in!" Master Makarov called out. I sucked in a deep breath, and walked in, silently shutting the door behind me

" Master, I have something to talk with you about." I confess

" Of course, just know if anyone hurt you, I give you full permission to beat them inside out." Makarov points out

" Master, I would like you to know that there have been some... strange occurences lately." I exclaim " Because of these occurences, I am going to go traveling to figure myself out." I look down at the floor, squinting to keep the tears from dropping.

" Lucy, what kind of occurences?" Makarov asks me

" I have been seeing strange things, having strange dreams, seeing strange people." I clutch my head as I lean against the wall behind me and I start to try and unintentionally remember. Makarov gasps, then mumbles something.

" I will allow you to go." He finally says. I silently pray " Under one condition." He adds. i look up

" What. I will comply to anything, if it helps figure this out." I beg him

" Take Laxus with you." He startled me by saying Laxus

" why?" I ask, slightly angered that he chose his grandson that could care less about me.

" He needs to learn. Like you, he has had strange dreams and such. he needs to go with you, and with enough luck..." Please don't say you will be a lovely couple! " Your good habits and qualities will rub off on him!" He says hopefully. I sighed, thankful that he didn't mention romance, because like I said before, that muscle-head could care less about me.

" I'll call him upstairs." Makarov says. He jumps off of his desk, and to the door, calling out for Laxus to come into the office. In a few minutes, Laxus enters the room, and stands next to me, barely acknowledging my presence, considering that I AM a good 2 heads shorter than him.

" Laxus, I need you to travel with Lucy, whether you like it or not." He tells him, for a minute, laxus's eyes meet mine, and I give him a look that said 'I'm not thrilled about the idea, either'. He semmed to understand, because he grunted and turned back to Master.

" Hold out your hand, please." Master orders me. I do so, and he places his hand over my own. I feel a sharp pain, and when he removes his hand, the pink Fairy Tail mark is gone. He does the same with Laxus's mark, and he bids us good bye

" Lucy, Laxus, I don't care if you join another guild during your travels, but if you do, never forget us." Master says. I hand him the note i wrote last night

" Read it when everyone gets here, please." I tell him, looking at the ground

" Of course. good luck, you two." I nod, and Laxus grunts once more. I open the door, and walk out, laxus trailing not far behind. I walked down the stairs, and could hear Laxus's heavier footsteps. I looked up a bit, and my eyes met Mira's. I gave her a small, sad smile, and a tear slipped from my eye. Mira figured out what was happening, and hopped over the bar's counter top, running to hug me. She nearly crushed my skeleton, but I hugged her back with equal force. I could feel my shoulder getting wet, and I pulled back from Mira. She smiled sadly, and laugh-caughed a bit

" I'll miss you." She pulled back completely, and I nodded, as I felt something yank on my arm. I turned to see Laxus, getting impatient. I frowned, but followed nevertheless. When we were out of the guild, we said nothing as we walked alongside each other. Surprisingly, I wasn't the one who broke the awkward silence. It was Laxus.

" So, you've had strange dreams, too?" He asks me gruffly.

" Yeah..." I can only make this more possibly awkward than it is, if possible. I knew we weren't exactly close, and we usually made no contact at all, except for when Natsu pulls me into their fights as the 'peacemaker'.

" What are they about? They might have a connection." he asks me, giving me a supporting reason.

" Well, they are like... a past, that I never remember having. I see people, like a large, powerful man whom I call 'papa' in the dreams, and only yesterday, I encountered a strange, green-haired woman with purple eyes, who seemed to be spying on me. What about you?" I turn to look at him, but he looks shocked that I told him everything just like that.

" My dreams are about protecting a little girl with blonde hair and a lightning bolt hair clip, and telling her that I would protect her from someone addressed as 'Him'. Yesterday, I also had a strange encounter. It was a guy with blue hair, and blue eyes, who was wearing black robes with a shit-load of chains and he had a peice of cloth wrapped around his wrist loosly, that had a double 'H' with vines wrapped around it." Laxus explains " He dropped it, and I kept it." He pulls something out of his trench coat pocket, and it looks exactly like the one that girl had worn. I didn't tell him that so we could avoid another awkward moment of silence, which we didn't avoid, although we said nothing afterwards.

" Where are we headed, anyways, Blondie?" He asks me

" First off, you're blonde too! Second, I was thinking Kilous." I tell him, slightly angry that he chose to call me Blondie after we had just had our first (A/N: And last!) civilized conversation.

" Kilous? the bandit's territory?" He asks as we keep walking

" No, it's the land of sugar and candy." I roll my eyes sarcastically

" Well, why do you want to go to Kilous anyways? What's there?" He asks me, angered by my sarcasm

" t will be good fighting experience." I point out as I start to pick up my pace

" Look, Blondie, it's not a good idea to go to Kilous. It's dangerous!" Laxus starts to raise his voice slightly

" I'm so flattered! You actually care!" I say sarcastically " I don't care. I think the answer lies in Kilous. we're going." I order, feeling in command whe i start to walk away in triumph, and Laxus stays behind, silent. Until i am lifted into the air, and flung over Laxus' broad shoulder. I start banging on his back with my fists as hard as possible, but it does nothing. Just tightens his hold on my legs

" Laxus! Put me down!" I scream, starting to flail again

" No. We aren't going to Kilous. We are going to Narimouki." He says " It's larger, and they have good security, so you will stay out of trouble."

" Hey!" I say, ticked off. I think about how we just left Magnolia, and where Narimouki is located

" We aren't going to get to Narimouki for 3 days, idiot!" i yell at him, using all of my strength to pull myself up, and smack him upside the head. He whips his head around and glares at me

" Don't push your luck, Blondie." He turns back, zapping me a bit with his lightning. I drop back down, and cross my arms across my chest, muttering 'You're blonde too, baka' I just pouted, and I felt all the blood start to rush to my head. Eventually I passed out.

**Laxus's P.O.V.**

Hmmm, Lucy hasn't said anything for a while, I wonder how she's doing.

" Yo, Blondie! You alright back there?" I ask. No response. I flip her off my shoulder, and lay her on the grass. Her face was dark red, and her eyes were swirling. I gulped down a large lump in my throat. Lucy passed out because of all the blood that rushed to her head. Gramps would kill me for this! I look up at the sky, and notice how dark it is. I'd better set up camp. I re-pick Lucy up, this time bridal-style, and walk into the forest, trying to find a nice small clearing. I finally found one, and set Lucy down on the grass. I set down my pack next to Lucy, and wandered off into the forest, looking for firewood. I gathered a respectable amount, and just piled it ontop of one another. I sparked it a little, and the firewood lit. I grabbed a large log, and pulled it up to the fire. I plopped down on it, and set Lucy's head on the side. I grabbed my bag, and searched for some food. I found a couple apples, and pulled one out, taking a bite of the sweet, crunchy fruit.

I looked over to Lucy, who seemed to be waking up. She made a small groaning noise, and yawned a bit. A little blush dusted my cheeks because she looked like a kid who just woke up from their afternoon nap. i quickly shook it off, and looked down at Lucy, tapping her head with an apple. She turned to me, and reached for it, but i pulled it back, and she pouted like a child

" Before you get this, let's make one thing clear. We are going to Narimouki." I tell her. She gives me a small 'hmph' but nods anyways. I tossed her the apple

" Good girl." I say, biting my apple once more

" Oh, so i'm a dog, now?" She asks me with a small glare, still pouting

" You act like one." I say. None of these things come out the way I want them to, but I can't help it! Something about her just makes her so easy to tease!

" Gee, thanks." She looks into the fire, and her pout deepens as she bites into the skin of the apple. I notice how daintily she places her lips on the surface of the apple, like she's still in the Heartfilia estate.

" You got a problem with the way i eat my fruit, buddy?" She asks me with another glare

" N-no. Carry on." Crap, I stuttered! I just sihed gruffly, and tried to occupy myself with my apple, which was finished in a matter of minutes. I just sighed, and threw the appple core behind me. I didn't really know what to do, and when i looked back down at Lucy, I could tell she thought the same. It was uncomfortable. i get that gramps wanted us to figure this whole thing out, but when we were together it was completely awkward. When I tried to talk with her earlier, I just made things more awkward.

" You know, you can sit up here with me on the log." I point out

" No thanks, I like the ground better." She tells me, taking off her back-pack and pulling out a blanket, wrapping herself in it, then laying down next to the fire. She let a small smile creep onto her face

" Good night, Laxus." She smiled, snuggling into the blanket

" G'night, Lucy." I think that was the first time I called her by her proper name, because she blushed as she slept. Her breathing was low and soft, and it was the only thing I could hear besides my own breathingh, and the occasional peice of wood falling in the fire. I sighed, and Lucy shivered a bit in her sleep. I slowly picked her up careful so as not to wake her up, and set her on my lap, holding her to my chest. She snuggled into my torso, and mumbled

" Thank you, Laxus..." Her sleep-smile grew. I blushed a bit, but fell asleep anyways

* * *

**Someone's P.O.V.**

I wathced her in her sleep, and shattered my crystal ball

" This will not do! They could fall in love!" I screamed in anger, punching the closest bone pillar next to me.

" Your highness, calm down! We can still make her fall for your second son!" Lane soothed me

" I did my report on the blonde-haired man yesterday, and he shows no interest in her." My blue-haired assistant tells me

" Oh, but feelings ca form and grow!" I throw my hands up in frustration

" Which is why we'll just use him!" Salma butts in

" Yes, Salma, i know, but we cannot rush into things so quickly." I start pacing

" Might I suggest we use your faithful dog?" Lane suggests

" Go get him, and make sure to wear arm protection this time. remember what happened to poor Kanami." I told him, stroking my newly made human-bone staff.

" R-right, your Highness." He bows and leaves the room

" With, you, my puppy, we will get her for sure. We won't even need to use my sons." I grin as I hear the loud barking of my pet

" Now, remember to bring her back alive, my sweets. If you can..." I start to cackle

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I woke up on my side on the log, wrapped in my blanket and... Laxus's jacket! My face burned with red, and I wriggled out of the overly-large fur coat. I looked around, but said lightning mage was nowhere in sight. I felt dizzy, and started to wander around, looking for Laxus.

" Laxus?" I called out. I then felt something bite my leg, and I looked down to see a small, black dog with red eyes. I got angry and started to chase it after it ran off into the forest.

" Get back here, you little jerk!" I raged, pushing through the forest. When I came to a clearing, all I could see was nothing but dust and grass. The dust cleared, and I could hear a menacing growling noise. I turned around, and a three-headed dog was growling at me. The little dog i had followed in here was the three headed dog, Cerberus, from the underworld! I didn't know what it was doing up here, but I do know that it wants to kill me. I started to back away, when I pulled out one of my keys

" Gate of the Lion, I open thee: Leo!" I summoned

" Your savior is here" Loki went all mushy before I even told him his task

" Cerberus! When did you get an owner?!" Loki seemed surprised to see the large dog

" I didn't... I was given freedom by my creator." The dog growled

" N-no... sorry, Lucy... I can't help you." Loki shivered in fear, then dissappeared. HE LEFT ME!

" Now, ready?" Cerberus growled once more, as he lunged for me

" Stay back!" I heard a boyish voce call out. I braced myself, and backed up, and kept one eye open. A red blur jumped in front of me with a blue hand

" Fire Titan's crunching impact!" He screamed, punching the dog. Cerberus froze, and dissolved, leaving a black key with a red jewel in his place. The boy is about 18, with fiery crimson hair, 2 cartilage piercings on one ear with a regular stud, a piercing in his nose, and sharp, hypnotizing green eyes.

" Who are you?" I ask him

" My name's Christian Motomori! What are you doing out here all alone?" He asks me

" I'm lucy, and I'm pretty confused" I confessed

" Want to be confused together?" He asks me

" What?" I ask

" Well, I'm kind of lost, you see. I was actually trying to get home from my recent job, but I got lost and started to wander about" Christian explains

" I'm not alone, actually. I was looking for my frie- er... aquaintence, and stumbled onto the three-headed dog." I walked over to the key, and picked it up

" So, he's a celestial spirit. No wonder Loki couldn't fight him.." Mumbled. I heard a muffled call of my name, and I whipped my head around, as Laxus surfaced from the green bushes. I ran towards him, and he did the same, surprising me by wrapping his arms around me

" Lucy, don't run off again! You could've gotten killed!" Laxus said with a concered tone

" I almost did, but didn't thanks to Chris." I pulled back from Laxus, and gestured to my new friend

" Who's he?" Laxus asks with an edge to his voice. I pull away from Laxus completely, and stand on the side, between the two.

" Laxus, this is Christian Motomori. chris, this is my aquiantance, Laxus Dreyar." I introduce them

" Charmed." Laxus says with a glare

" Likewise." Christian glares back

" Don't glare! Your faces will stay that way!" I huff in annoyance.

" Sorry, Lucy." Christian drops his glare

" Yeah." Laxus stops glaring, too.

" Christian, do you belong to a guild?" I ask him

" Yeah! Do you guys wanna join?" He asks excitedly

" I don't know about Laxus, but i would love to! I will go talk things out with him riiiiiight now." I exclaim, pushing Laxus into the trees

" So, do you want to join his guild?" I ask Laxus

" I don't like him." Laxus shakes his head

" That's it?! It's not like we'll be around him all the time if we do join!" I point out

" Do you really want to do this? We're supposed to be traveling." Laxus sighs, scratching the back of his head. I grab both of his hands

" Laxus, I feel that if a creation from the Underworld just attacked me, then all of these occurences have something to do with the Underworld, and if we are constantly moving about, we will never get to the bottom of this!" I explain. Laxus yanks his hands away, but nods, nonetheless

" Alright. we'll join." He sighs, looking away with pink-dusted cheeks. I jump about. We are going to join a new guild!

* * *

**Hey, guys! This is now my second longest document, and I am quite proud of myself, if i do say. By the way, if you want to see what Christian looks like, go to Deviant . Art (Without the spaces) and look for the artist 'sm00shin3ss' I love to sketch, so I will probably make lots of art for this story!**

**Preview: Chapter 3: Beginning**

_" Lucy, Thunder-head, welcome to my guild, Cross Sword!" Christian announces_

_" It's tall!" I beam_

_" You're just short." Laxus huffs_

**I don't want to reveal too much, so I leave you with imagining the rest... for now...**


	3. Chapter 3: Beginning

**Hey, guys! I haven'y been updating in a while because I have my exams coming up soon, and although I don't need to study, I'm really stressed out! I started to get so many new ideas for this story, that I had to get started right away! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo pumped, and I hope you like this new chapter**

**Previously:**

_"I don't like him"_

_" Laxus, I feel that if a creation from the Underworld just attacked me, then all of these occurences have something to do with the Underworld, and if we are constantly moving about, we will never get to the bottom of this!"_

_" Alright, we'll join"_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Beginning**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

We followed Christian through the tow I had origanally planned to go to, Kilous, where his guild was conveiniently located. We walked through many twisting turns, and said nothing the entire way. The only thing I could hear was Laxus's mumbling. Eventually, I was looking up at a 3-story building. Christian kicked the door open

" Lucy, Thunder-head, welcome to my guild, Cross Sword!" Christian announces

" It's tall!" I beam

" You're just short" Laxus huffs. I glare up at him with a pout

" I am not! You're just abnormally tall!" I shout up at him, then turn back to Christian, who leads me inside like a gentlman. A girl bounds up to us, she has blue hair, but has the same set of eyes as Christian- peircing green orbs. He hugged her tight. She had a purple mark on her left arm, and had dirty blonde hair

" Lucy, This is my little sister, Mariana! Mari, this is Lucy! She and this jerk want to join." Chris says, jabbing his thumb at Laxus

" Right here, y'know." Laxus waved as though Chris couldn't see him. Chris just scoffed

" Hi! It's nice to meet you! Welcome to Cross Sword!" She beams "This is our guild mark!" She tells me, pointing to the lavender mark on her shoulder ( A/N: I have a picture of Mariana up on my Deviant . Art account, along with Christian, for those who still haven't seen him)

" It's cool!" I exclaim, staring at the mark,

" How old are you?" I ask her, since she looks about the same age as Christian

" I'm 14, and I'm turning 15 next week!" She exclaims. We start to talk away, walking from Christian and Laxus

**Laxus's P.O.V.**

I watched Lucy walk off with Christian's little sister, when Christian actually started up a conversation

" So, Thunder-head, what's your relationship with Lucy? She seemed hesitant to call you her 'friend' when I _saved _her." Okay, so he TRIED. I felt dissapointment that Lucy doesn't exactly think of me as a friend.

" I've been ordered by my grandfather to accompany her on her-" I paused. I couldn't tell him about Lucy "-expedition." That sounded about right

" So I get first dibs, eh?" He asks me with a smirk, and I can feel something flare up in my chest, and I glare at him

" Hold on, there. No one ever said that." I growl

" You don't wanna mess with a Titan Slayer, bud." He glares back

" You don't wanna mess with a Dragon Slayer, Mr. Cherry head."

" Remember how _I _saved her from cerberus, and _you _were nowhere to be seen." He fires back

" Remember this is OUR expedition, and YOU were not invited." I shoot at him, my teeth grinding as our heads clash. Fire flows around him, and lightning sparks around me.

" Christian, get your ass up here!" A blue-haired guy calls from the second floor balcony

" What do you want, Carr?" Christian asks, turning from me and dropping his glare. The man called 'Carr' just looked down with a glare

" Master Jero wants you. Now." He demands, and Christian speeds up the stairs, leaving me to try and find Lucy i the crowd of random guild members that belong to Cross Sword

**Master Jero's P.O.V.**

The moment Christian brought that blonde-haired girl into my guild, I could feel it. She's one of _them. _She can restore the world! Now, if only we could find the other two-

" Master, I am here. What's wrong?" Christian inturrupts my train of thought, shutting the door to my office behind him.

" Did you invite the two blondes here?" I ask with a stern tone.

" Y-yes. They want to join." He says with a sudden confidence

" They cannot." I turn to the window behind my desk

" Wha-? Why not?" He asks me with anger. I turn towards him with a dark aura

" Do you have any idea who they are?" I ask him with an even darker tone

" Yes. Laxus Dreyar and Lucy, who is quite the looker." He exclaims, shying at the last part. Shock befalls me

" We must get them away from here! Fetch me the girl you call Lucy!" I yell at him as I feel a familiar prescence of darkness. I know who this is. I swore to him to protect her. Christian rushes out

" Carr! In here!" I order. He comes in

" yes, sir?" He asks in a salute

" We will be free within the year." I smile at him, which is extremely rare. I dig into my desk drawer, and pull out a cloak

" You will return to the captain of the gaurd, Carr." I toss him the cloak

" Lord... I will return." He smiles back, and swings the cloak over his shoulders, buttoning the fastners on the front. The back of the cloak has a trinity circle. One circle has a flame, another has an ice shard, and the third and biggest circle has an electrified key. The symbol of Eroif, and the Trinity Warriors. Just then, Christian comes in with a blonde-haired young lady. I recognize her as more than just a warrior. But as the small girl I once knew. I could see her flinch, as something seemed to run through her mind. I hugged her

" It really is you, Lucille Layla Hera."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get it out as soon as possible, and this seemed like a good place to stop at. See you in the next chapter!**

**Preview: Chapter 4: First of Them**

_" Wait! I can't leve without Laxus!" I called out as they pushed me through the dimmly lit area_

_" We must! He can take care of himself, but we must keep you safe, My Lady!" Captain Carr insisted, trying to drag me back from the trapped door " You're our only hope to bring back the kingdom that once was!"_

_" I don't know what that is, but I am not Lucille Layla Hera! I have not once heard that name in my-" A strong hedache struck me, and I saw a white church, where a small child was being baptized by... an angel!_


	4. Chapter 4: First of Them

**Since it's now the weekned, I am going to be typing like crazy! You know why? Cause I love you guys! I'm also overly excited about my own writing... **

**Re-cap:**

_" We must get them away from here! Fetch me the girl you call Lucy!"_

_" You will return to the captain of the guard, Carr."_

_" It really is you, Lucille Layla Hera."_

* * *

**Chapter 4: First of Them**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

The older man hugs me, and a little recognition goes through my mind as I think of the name he just called me

" Wh-who are you?" I ask as I start to get another headache from trying to remember why this name... this man, seem so familiar.

" There is no time for my name. We must get you away from here, My Dear." He says, pulling back and putting his hands on my shoulders. He then turns to Christian, his face now unnervingly serious.

" Christian, there is someone out there who wishes to hurt Lucy. Please, go hold them off. You will be able to tell who they are from their aura and the feeling of their magic" He orders

" Right, Master." He says, running out the door without hesitation, a determined look on his face, a confused look on mine.

" I don't know what's going on here. Who is Lucille?" I ask

" There is no time. Follow this man. This is Captain Carr of the Eroif Guard. he will lead you to safety" He confirms. But I am worried

" Where are you tak-"

" Please, no more questions. Carr, hurry. You know where to go. We have been planning for this day for decades." The Master says, handing me off to the Blue-haired male who looks like he's in his early 30's. He grips my arm, and runs out of the office, leading me down the hallway of the second floor, and pulling me into a room in the hallway. He shuts the door behind him, and walks across the empty room, moving aside a carpet, to reveal a trapped door, dimmly lit with small torches, that seemed to lead underground, since the passage had dirt walls and a dirt floor. Before I can protest, the Capatin gives me a shive, and I stumble down the steep shoot, rolling and dirtying my clothes. Captain Carr came sliding after me, the cloak with a familiar symbol flowing behind him. I felt another pulsing headache coming on. The Captain grabbed my hand, when I had a shocking realization, and tried to pull back

" I am in danger, aren't I? I need Laxus with me." I demand

" There is no time." He insists, taking my wrist once more

" Wait! I can't leave without Laxus!" I called out as he pushed me through the dimmly lit area

" We must! He can take care of himself, but we must keep you safe, My Lady!" Captain Carr insisted, trying to drag me back from the trapped door " You're our only hope to bring back the kingdom that once was!"

" I don't know what that is, but I am not Lucille Layla Hera! I have not once heard that name in my-" A strong hedache struck me, and I saw a white church, where a small child was being baptized by... an angel! I dropped to my knees, clutching my head, when I passed out.

* * *

**Laxus's P.O.V.**

I couldn't find Lucy, so I walked outside to see if she needed some fresh air. As I exited, I saw Christian

" Cherry Brain, you seen Lucy?" I ask him

" She's in danger." He says with slight fear in his voice

" Stop lying, Christian." I demand, calling him by his true name

" He's not lying." A figure in a cloak with a bunch of chains appeared. He was wearing a strip of cloth just like that guy's!

" Who are you?" Christian asks, as we ready ourselves in fighting positions, our elements flaring/sparking about us.

" I do not wish to hurt you. Just hand over the Princess" He says, holding out his hadn, as though to accept something

" Who is this 'Princess' you speak of?" I ask him, furious. I can start to feel threateningly dark magic flow from his body, and from the hood of the cloak where his face is covered, he lets us see his smirk

" Amusing. You travel with her, and yet, you know not who she is, what she is, how I need to destroy her.." he trails off

" You mean Lucy?!" I ask, infuriated that he mocks me

" Lucy? That's the name she has gone by the entire time she has been hiding?" He asks with disbelief " Thank-you. I will find her myself, and be on my way." He says as a black and blue portal opens up, and he disappears.

" He-he's gone!" Growls Christian

"Then... LUCY!" I shout in realization, spinning around to go and make sure she was safe. Christian grabbed my arm

" She's safe, she's with Carr." He explains.

" Then... I can leave her... alone." I faked. I said a quick 'bye' to Chris, before using my lightning to travel through the clouds, and back to Fairy TAil in an instant

" Laxus!" Mira exclaims in surprise " Where's Lucy?" She asks. At the mention of Lucy, everyone's heads turn to me

" She's with someone I've never even met, and there's someone after her. She's in grave danger!" I exclaim

" Lucy's in danger?!" I hear Gramps yell from the top floor.

" Gramps, apparently, she's some Princess! Someone's after her!" I yell at him

" yes, I know she is the Princess. The Princess of Eroif." Gramps says knowingly with a sad tone

" What? Lucy's a Princess?!" Natsu asks with wide eyes

" Yes. Laxus is actually her Betrothed." My WHAT-NOW?!

" EEEEEH?!" The guild exclaims in confusion

" Let me explain, my children." Gramps takes in a big breath " Lucy is the Princess of Eroif, the land before Fiore, where gods and humans could roam freely amongst each other. It was about 18 years ago, when Lucy was born, that her uncle decided to take the throne of Eroif for himself. He paid Jude Heartfilia a large sum of money to steal the beloved queen and her only child. Lucy's memory was locked, her early memories sealed, not supposed to open again. The royal family of now, is actually imposters, the Family of H.Z. are the rightful rulers. When Lucy was stolen, her father, my dear friend, started war with his brother, which resulted in the fall of Eroif, and the rise of Fiore. It was a tragic day that I remember well. Laxus, I remember well, was playing with Lucy one day on the castle grounds, and promised to protect her from her uncle, if anything were to happen to her, and her father and I thought they were a perfect match, although they were only small children. What her uncle plans to do now is unclear, but i think he plans to replace the King of Fiore, and bring back the kingdom of Eroif, but as an evil, hainous country. Even now, the original capital of Eroif is still missing, along with the royal family, the council members, and Lucy's good and kind Uncle, the one who was not corrupted." That was amazing, but now it made sense! Lucy WAS the little girl in my dreams, and I the little boy.

" Poor Lucy will have to figure this out on her own." Gramps sighs

" Why didn't you tell her before she left?!" Erza asks

" If I did, I would've risked her life. She has a seal on her memories, so if she tried to take it in all at once, she could get overwhelmed, adn drop dead, giving her uncle just what he wants. Once Lucy is gone, he will be free to kill and reign. As long as Lucy lives, there is still hope for the country of Eroif to return to its former glory." Gramps says, looking down with a smile

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

_The baby has a tuft of blonde hair on its head, and it weeps a bit as the angel draws a cross across its forehead with holy water_

_" The baptism of Princess Lucille Layla Heartfila, citizens of Eroif!" He announces, holding up the child for all in the church to see._

_Is that... me?_

I suck in a deep gasp, then my eyes snap open. I look up to whom is carrying me

" Capatain Carr? Where are we?" I ask him, as I look at my current surroundings. It's scary. It's nothing but a large, desolate ditch

" The land Where Fiore ends. Where the castle of Eroif used to lie." He says, putting me down. This place scares me to death. I look about, and realize upon further inspection that there are stray arrows and broken swords lodged in the dry earth.

" C-Captain... I'm so afraid.." I start to cry in fear, sinking to the ground. Captain Carr puts a hand on my shoulder

" Do not let fear overcome you. These men fought for their right, and they lost. You are the only member of the royal family that is known to survive the battle of Eroif, and you will restore it." He explains

" I don't understand. I am not royalty. I do not remember such things. Please... I beg of you, Captain... kill me, please." I plead, looking up at him with tearful eyes

" Milady, I am not one to refuse an order of the royal family, but here and now, I must. I cannot. I was ordered by your true father and Master Jero to protect you." Captain Carr says.

" I want this to make sense.." I cry into my palms. Captain Carr cups his hands under my arms

" I promised that I would do this sooner or later, and now that you beg. I must." He says. I turn back to him, and out of his back sprout two feathery wings. Angel's wings.

" C-Captain!" I exclaim. He smiles at me

" You will have to figure this out for yourself, but I can help you. I haven't been here since all the citizens of Eroif. I promise you that this will bring back most of your memories, because I can't tell you myself." he says as He flaps his wings, and the dust blows out from under us as he starts to lift me into the air. We go up and up, higher through the clouds. He starts to fly towards a floating island. It has a large, old abandoned castle on it. An image flashes before me- the same castle only in blue white and gold. Then it flashed back to the present. Capatain Carr set me down

" Princess, welcome home to the castle of the Electric Heart." Captain Carr says, folding his wings back into place.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'm going to start the next chapter as soon as possible!**

**Preview: Chapter 5: The Stubborn Flame**

_" I... I know this place" I say, softly running my fingertips over the dusty, broken throne_

_" Are you remembering?" Capatin Carr asks me_

_" y-Yes. I.." I feel something snap inside me, and I start to glow for a moment. Memories flood through my mind, and I hug the Captain_

_" Oh, Captain Carr! I remember, now!"_


	5. Chapter 5: The Stubborn Flame

**I do this before my homework. Be grateful, Bitches! Somehow I still obtain my A average**

**Re-cap:**

_" Lucy? That's the name she has gone by the entire time she has been hiding?"_

_" Lucy is the Princess of Eroif, the land before Fiore"_

_" Princess, welcome home to the castle of the Electric Heart."_

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Stubborn Flame**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

The floating land is dry, and the dust puffs out from under my feet as I walk up to the doors of the old, brown, gray castle. The Captain pushes the old doors open, but they open with ease, and not a sound creaks from them. Someone has been here in the past week. I walk into the castle, adn the first thing i notice is a large, lihtning-bolt shaped throne, with a gash in the side of it. I walked up to it, and I could feel something pressing at my head. Pressure, like something trying to bust open.

" I... I know this place" I say, softly running my fingertips over the dusty, broken throne

" Are you remembering?" Capatin Carr asks me

" y-Yes. I.." I feel something snap inside me, and I start to glow for a moment. Memories flood through my mind, and I hug the Captain

" Oh, Captain Carr! I remember, now!" I exclaim, jumping on him as I remember everything from my past and childhood, all except one, shadowed figure, who remains unknown.

" Please, recite, Princess Lucille." He asks, gently lifting me off him. I rack my brain, then recite what I remeber being taught here at the palace

" My name is Princess Lucille Layla Hera. Daughter of King Zeus and Queen Hera. I live in the palace with my servants in the palace of Electric Heart. The Captain of the Guard is Mars and..." I couldn't remember much. Afterall it's been 14 years since I've had lessons back in the palace.

" So. Your real name is Mars? Mars, the god of War." I ask him, making sure

" Yes, Princess."

" I remember everything. I also remember being told to hide when someone attacked, threatening to kill me, but then was stolen with Jude, alongside my mother, and were forced to live under the names of Lucy and Layla. I also remember my nicknames. Laxus was my best-friend. I used to call Master Makarov Uncle Grandpa. I made many friends here in the palace, but now..." I pause, and look up to the large hole in the ceiling " There's no one and nothing left." I exclaim sadly, my voice starting to crack as I look down at the floor.

" I found one survivor the other day. He's one of the Trinity Warriors. While we walk, will you listen to the story of the Trinity warriors? You always did love stories." He laughs, starting to walk off into the left hallway. I follow, eager to hear the story that I had never heard about.

" I would love to hear it, Captain Mars!" I exclaim, now walking beside him

" Well, about 100 years ago, someone prophesized that one day, your Uncle would come for you. You see, you probably don't remember, but you had an older brother named Hercules. He was around when you had just been born, and loved you very much. The next day after your birth, he had talked non-stop about you, and was very excited having a little sister. However, your uncle got very angry, since now he would have to wait 2 generations until he could claim the throne. He, of course, was infuriated, and captured your brother. He killed him, and planned to get you next, but on your 4th birthday, Jude captured you and Hera instead. This, however worked to Your Uncle's plan, and he attacked the castle with all of his men, and dark creatures. Zeus, knowing of no other way to win, lockede himself away, hoping that no one would ever find them, and no one did. Now, listen well, this is where the prophecy comes in." He pauses as we make a turn, and go up some stairs

" The prophecy told of all these events, but no one ever payed a close mind to it, and the kingdom fell, even now, the kingdom used to lie on the ground, but Zeus hid it along with his people. In the prophecy, it also foretold of the 3 warriors who have special powers that no one can possess. One of which shall be of royal blood, a descendant of Zeus. Although they were not very clear on who it was, I had thought it to be you, since Hercules had been murdered at the time. These fighters were to be called the Trinity Warriors. Inside of the warriors, the souls of animals thrived. The souls of the pheonix, water serpent, and the merged souls of the electric tiger and celestial lion. With these powers and the weapons of light, he won't stand a chance. You can un-lock the doors to the hiding place of the gods and the eroif citizens, and restore all that was lost." He finishes, pushing open the doors of a room as he does so. I never knew about this

" No wonder I haven't felt my normal magic power." I decide, since I have felt a bit off lately.

" Yes, the magic should be kicking in around this age. Now change, if you please. This is the armor of the Trinity warriors that has been prepared for the day we would win." he opens up an old, dusty wardrobe. The outfit is obviously a girls, with a half-skirt, armor on the knees and shins, a leaotard with shorts and no sleeves, with a turtleneck, straps around the arms, and front, connecting to a corset-style thing around my stomach, a sash with a bow in the back t hold the skirt, brown leather gloves, brown leather boots, thigh-high stockings, and lastly, a shoulder plate of armor that goes down to my lower forearm that has an electrified Key on the shoulder. ( A/N: I have a picture on my deviant account)

" Well? Are you going to change?" Captain Mars asks with an expectant voice. My face flushes deep red

" I-in front of you? Captain, I'm still a girl!" I shriek, covering my chest. He burstss out laughing

" No, no! Of course not! Touch the mannequin that the outfit is adorned upon, silly Princess.." He says, trying to calm his laughter. I give him an awkward look, then gingerly touch the mannequin built inside the wardrobe ( A/N: Like the one from the Narnia Movies) Light traveled from my fingertips through my hand and up my arm until I was covered by blinding golden light and stars. When all dissapeared, I opened my eyes, and my shins and left shoulder felt heavier, my legs less exposed. I looked down and I was wearing the gorgeous outfit and the armor, my clothes from before now resting on the mannequin instead, along with the bow that was once in my hair. My hair was now up in a high ponytail. I turned to the Captain

" I love the outfit, Captain Mars. Thank you!" I say with a bow

" I need to do one more thing before you go meet the weilder of the triple burning blades, the soul of the Pheonix." Before I could answer, Captain Mars grabbed the two pieces of hair by my head, and butchered them with his sword. I was shocked. The tufts of hair were now no longer than the ends of my bangs.

" C-Captain! W-Why-" He cut me off as I touched the newly chopped peices

" You needed a change, the hair was too long and would've gottenh in your face, and lastly, It looks cute on you, Princess." Well at lest he had one good reason. It would've blocked my vision.

" Follow me to the garden. That is where The Flame awaits us. He probably doesn't know you or remember, but you will probably remember him. He's Mercury's, The messenger, son." her says as we exit the room

" I don't believe I've ever met Mercury. I'm sure he's a nice man." I exclaim as we approach large doors at the end of the winding staircase. He pushes open the doors, and as soon as we walk out to the garden, two knives whizz past me and somehow find someplace to stab into the tight shirt on me, and pin me to the wall of the castle all the way across the garden.

" Huh?!" I exclaim as out of a flashing flame, a boy in some armor that matches mine only on the opposite shoulder was in front of me. He has brown hair and red eyes, with a straight, sharp-looking scar going across his left eye.

" Who are you?" He asks in a smooth but serious tone with a third knife pressed to my throat. The knife he holds has a clutch of that similar to a flame where the blade protrudes.

" Princess Lucille Layla Hera. Age 18. You are welcome to call me Lucy. No 'Hime', if you please." I smile at the boy nervously. His face turns from serious to slightly shocked, and he drops to one knee

" Forgive me, Lucy." He asks, as the blades holding me to the wall puff away in fire, and appear in the triplet sheaths strapped to his back as I drop to the ground

" It's fine, you didn't recognize me, is all." I laugh a bit, scratching the back of my head. The boy stands

" Name's Rex Mercury. Age 19. I'm the soul of the pheonix and 3rd member of the Trinity Warriors" he introduces himself. I got a better look at Rex, now. He was a good head and a half taller than me, and was muscular and lean. How was this boy a messengers son?!

" Captain Mars brought me here last week. I didn't know we were expecting you." He said, turning to face the Captain, before turning back with a soft smile " Not that there's anything wrong with that. We could use your help." I blush a bit, and nod, walking back up next to Captain Mars

" Princess, you and Rex are going to have to go to the Castle of the Water Crysta to retrieve who they believe to be the 1st member of the Trinity warriors. You must wear these capes, make sure you do not use your real magic, and stick to weapons. I don't care if you do not cover your face, but please, cover the Trinity and Eroif symbol for now. The citizens of the Castle of the Water Crystal will not harm you if you show them the trinity mark when you arrive, since we were great allies with King Zeus's brother, Posiedon across the kingdom." All of a sudden, the sky darkens, and when we look up, a large ball of black fire is hurdling towards us. I was vaulted close to the edge of the garden as the fire hit, Rex close by. When the smoke cleared, all I could see was Captain Mars getting carried away by black, shadowy figures with demonic-looking wings.

" P-Princess! Rex! You must go to the Kingdom without me... don't let anyone... find out... who... y..ou... are..." With that, he passed out in the demon's clutches, when one of them turned back one last time and shot another one of those things at us. I stood up, and crossed my arms in front of Rex. All of a sudden, two thinks materialized i my hands, out of stars. When the stars peeled away, a jagged, yellow blade that looks like a lighting bolt with a star key-chain on the end was in my right hand, and a blue, circled, wavy thing with a sharpened edge appeared in my left hand. That blade was starting at dark blue, then getting lighter at the end, it had a star in the end, where it circled around and this one had a lightning bolt key-chain at the end. They were also in an 'X' formation, and when the blast hit, I was shot off the edge of the entire island, over Rex. I clutched the twin blades I held in my hands, and then felt something grab under my arms, much like Captain Mars had. I looked up to see Rex, who had gray wings sprouting from his back

" Thank-you, Rex!" I say, smiling up at him

" No, Thank you, Lucy, although I could've taken the blow." Rex says emotionlessly " But, you did unlock your Trinity Power, the Twin blades of the Tiger and The Lion. Here, put this on." He says, handing me a cloak

" I can't. I'll fall!" I exclaim. He lets out a sigh

" You must remember. It's the only way you'll remember how to fly." he says. I nod my head, and think, racking my brain for any memories of flying. I found a single one

**Flashback ( Still Lucy's P.O.V.)**

_" C'mon, Lucy, you can do it! Be calm and focus your magic. Spread your arms, and let out your magic." My dad told the 3-year-old, spreading the blonde child's arms. I was transported into the little girl's body. I took a calm breath, and shut my eyes, letting out a tremendous amount of magical energy. White, choppy winds flew around my feet, and small, pure-white wings popped up from my back, and for a minute, I flapped them. Then they dissappeared_

_" I did it, Papa!" I cheered_

**Flashback end**

I did the same as the little girl, and the clouds swirled around my body, covering it in white fluffiness

**Rex's P.O.V.**

I let go of Lucy and watched as she released her amgic energy. When the clouds evaporated, her wings were pure white with the edges tinted gold. A truly majestic sight. She has one of the purest souls, since your wings reflect the darkness inside you. Her hair floated around her for a bit, and she slipped on the cloak, fastening the front as I followed suit

" So. where to now?" She asks curiously as the two blades in her hands flash away

" The Kingdom of Water, where your Uncle Posiedon and cousins live." _Not to mention the place where my own womanizing bastard of a cousin lies..._

* * *

**I have decided not to give previwes anymore, since I think they reveal too much, but i can tell you about Rex!**

**Name: Rex Mercury**

**Cover-up Magic: Fire god slaying magic**

**Real Magic: Triplet Flame Blades ( Trinity-only Power)**

**Hair: Brown with a bit of red**

**Eyes: Scarlet**

**Member Placement: 3rd member of the Trinity Warriors, which is why he equips 3 blades at a time**

**That's all for now! The next chapter is called Chapter 6: Tiny Ice Shard**


	6. Chapter 6: Tiny Ice Shard

**I would like to tell you guys that I am only going to update on weekends, since I am getting more homework because I have this humungo test , and I need to study harder! But I will update! I will! Just you see!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Tiny Ice Shard**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

" Why can't we just fly to the other edge of Fiore?" I ask Rex, who is walking beside me as we start to near The center of Fiore, where Crocus is located.

" Because, we are exiles here. If we bear our wings for all to see, that's when Your crazed Uncle's goons would catch us, and then all hope is lost for Eroif." Rex explains as we enter Crocus. I looked around, and shifted my cloak about on my shoulders, making sure the symbol of the Trinity Warriors is kept hidden from those around us.

" Lucy, I'll be right back. I'm going to get some bread." He says, walking through the crowd of people to a bakery stand. I stand there, not sure what I should do for the time being, when someone pats my shoulder, and I turn to see Rogue.

" Ah, that was you I saw, Lucy-san." He confirms himself

" Hn. nice to see you again, Rogue-kun!" I nod, turning to face him

" What brings you here to Crocus?" He asks with slight curiosity in his voice. Dammit! I have to think of an excuse!

" I'm, uh... uhm..." I look around frantically, not daring to move my head. " Travelling! Uh, yeah! That's it!" I exclaim, my finger shooting up in the air. A sweat drop drips heavily down the side of Rogue's face

" Are you sure? You don't seem it." He exclaims

" Yes. She's sure." I hear from behind me. I turn to see Rex, holding two warm buns, and he hands one to me " Lunch" He says, shifting his attention to Rogue

" Who's this?" He asks in his usual serious tone.

" Rogue Cheney. You?" He asks, sticking his hand out

" Rex Aritu." He replys colder than usual, firmly gripping Rogue's hand. I thank to my father that Rex had a cover-up last name in handy just in case he was ever asked.

" How do you know Lucy?" Rex then asks, standing half in front of me, protectively.

" I met her a few days ago. Problem, Aritu-san?" He asks, crossing his arms over his chest bluntly. " If anything, I should be asking YOU how you met her and how you are acquianted." Rogue points out. I wonder why all the males I meet don't get along! I jumped between Rogue and Rex's glaring contest

" Well! Uh, Rogue. I am going on a trip with Rex, and Iwould like to know the fastest way to the other side of Fiore." I say, giving him a hopeful but nervous smile. His eyes soften a bit

" Get on the train heading to Magnolia, then take the train heading to Faniston, and that's the fastest way there. It's only a two day trip, but on foot it would take a week." Rogue explains carefully

" Alright! Thank you!" I say to him, ripping a bit of the warm roll in my hands " Well, we'd better get going! See you around, Rogue!" I say, turning to walk away, Rex trailing silently behind me. We said nothing the entire trip to the train station, and when we entered, I couldn't help but think why Rex hated Rogue, but not as obvious as when Christian and Laxus hated eachother. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Laxus since I fled Kilous. I hope he's not hurt! But, then again, this is LAXUS I'mn talking about, here. I lean my head against the window, shutting my eyes. A million worries and questions clouded my mind as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

When I awoke, I was no longer on the train. I opened my eyes, and looked up to someone's chin. The person heard me stirring , and looked down. My eyes met Rex's scarlet ones. I blushed at the silence

" Uh... Rex? Where are we?" I ask him, looking at my surroundings, then feeling that my left side of my body was strangly cold, when I realized that I was against Rex's armored chest

" Magnolia. Why? You were still asleep, and I thought you would be displeased if I woke you." He exclaims, setting me down on my own two feet. I hadn't even noticed he was holding me.

" No. It would've been alright. As my duty as the leader of Eroif, I must be awake and alert." I reply, adjusting my cloak " Which reminds me, while we're in Magnolia, can I go visit my guild members and friends?" I ask him

" Of course, Lucy." He replies. I start jumping around in circles, my pony-tail swinging behind me, as I go up and down. I realize that we are closer to the guild than we think, and grab Rex's hand and smile at him

Then let's go!" I cheer, and he gives me a small smile, as I start to run, guiding him through the streets of Magnolia. We eventually stop in front of my old home, Fairy Tail. I sigh with a smile before puxhing the doors open. I brace myself for impact, when I see a chair coming my way, but a dagger flies over my shoulder and shatters it. Rex's dagger

" Thanks, Rex!" i exclaim, before turning back to see my nakama fighting as usual, when Mira notices me, and smiles.

" Lucy! You're back!" Mira exclaims, leaning over the bar counter

" Lucy?" I hear a familiar voice ask. Then, all attention turns to me, and everyone starts to run towards me

" LUUUUUUUUUCCCCYYY!" Everyone yells in chorus, and then Rex jumps in front of me, with a scared expression on his face, which looks quite hilarious, then he starts twirling his Triplet blades in a circle

" Back away from Princess Lucille, monsters!" I hear him shout, and everyone freezes in their tracks, te leader of the pack, Natsu, jumping bacxk in shock.

" Princess Lucille? Rex, I told you to call me Lucy." I sigh, then put a hand on his shoulder " And do put away the baldes, these are my friends, not monsters!" I giggle, when his expression goes back to normal, and a drop of sweat drips down everybodies' foreheads, except for Rex, who bows in apollogy. I walk past Rex, and approach them all

" Now you can hug me-UWAH!" I had no time to brace myself, because they jumped on me, and hugged me so tight, I could barely breath

* * *

After talking with them, I felt re-energized, or as Natsu says ' I'm all fired up!' I had talked with the guild members, and spoken with Laxus, and I was glad that he was back saftly. It was kind of awkward when I told him I was worried about him, and I just turned around and said I had tgo go. I shouldn't toss words like that around so carefreely. The train ride at the moment was silent. not awkward, a nice, comfortable silence. It was going to be another 8 hours before we reach our destination on the other side of Fiore, and I wasn't tired at all, so I let Rex sleep this time, and I would stay awake. For the past few hours, all I have been doing is re-quiping and un-quiping my twin blades for practice. Rex also gave me a book from the old library back at the Castle, and it was about our powers. I already knew that Rex has the Triplet Flame blades, so I had started to read about his weapon

_ The Triplet Blades are the descendants of the Sun, forged by Apollo, the Sun God. These blades have the power to cut through any darkness, and also have a secret that no one has ever unveiled._

I flipped to the page of the Twin Blades, and before I began reading again, I looked up at the sleeping weilder of the Triplet Flame Blades before me. His spiky, brown-and-red hair had two long tufts hanging down on either side of his head, whilst some hair in the center was slicked back to his head, and his haqir was near shoulder-length. He also had that long, thin scar going across his left eye, and I can't help but wonder where he got it. i'll have to ask him later

_ The Twin Blades are made up of seperate elements; Lightning and Celestial magic. These blades are prophesized to be held at the hands of the strongest weilder, and are to be taken care of with great care. The weilder of this blade will be one of great power, leadership and friendship._

I shut the book, and the loud speaker starts to boom

" Ladies and Gentleman, we will be arriving in Faniston in approximatly 2 minutes. Please be ready to get off if this is your stop. Thank you" The speaker dies down, and I carefully shake Rex awake, who opens his eyes immediatly

" Have a good rest, Rex?" I ask him sweetly. He leans his head on his palm

" I was awake for the past hour, Lucy." He huffs a bit, giving me a small smile. The train stops

" Oh. Gomen ne." I exclaim, slightly scratching my head. Rex and I stand, then turn and get up off the train. As we travel through the streets, Rex turns to a forest trail.

" Follow me, stay close." He ordersx me as he begins to walk forwards. The forest is dark, and I'm not exactly looking ahead of myself. I turn back to the path, only to see a small, black kitten, but no Rex. I take a look at the kitten, when it turns into a tiger. I let out a small 'eep', and summon my blades without thinking, when a dagger flies straight through the tiger, and sticks into the tree near my head. When the tiger dissapears, I see Rex, and he's not looking very pleased.

" I told you to stay close to me." He says, gripping my hand, and pulling me along like a small, unknowing child. I can tell Rex is angry from the rough and fast way he's walking

" I'm sorry, Rex." I say with a frown, a lump forming in my throat, as I push back tears. I am dissapointed in myself for not following his orders. He loosens his grip, and I can hear him sigh

" Don't cry, Lucy. You are a strong leader. Your emotions must match. I scold you because I care, you must understand that. You are the only one capable of defeating your Uncle, and it is my responsibility to keep you safe. Understand that." He repeats once more, turning to look at me with concern in his eyes. I swallow the lump, and put my serious face on.

" Right. I must stay headstrong." I reply, thumping my chest with one hand. He turns back to the trail, and pushes through some thicket.

" Captain Mars told me where to go, and this is the place. He never said how to open the gate, though. He only gave me a riddle:

_Silent Introduction is the most important._

_Show your true self to the heavens,_

_and with this mark, may the gates open._

I have no idea how it works or what it means, and have tried to decipher it many times before." He says. We step out onto a mosaic dock that has a large drop of water in the center, with a red ring surrounding it. I step onto the rain drop out of insinct and familiaration, and start to un-clip the neck-peice to the leotard, and begin to pull it down

" Lu-Lucy, what are you doing?!" Rex asks in shock. I don't reply, just pull it down so that it shows my chest and collarbone but not my breasts. There I wipe some make-up from my chest, and a tattoo of two white angels' wings settle there

" _Please, recognize me as daughter of the brother of the King of Oceanis. Preincess Lucille Layla Hera." _I chant, placing one foot in front of me as if I were on a blance beam, and summon my blades once more, pointing the Electric blade towards the Rain drop and the Celestial blade up towards the heavens, and a magic circle appears under my feet, lightly blowing celestial currents and sparks of electricty around me, causing my half-skirt and hair to flap with the slight wind. The wings on my collar bone begin to glow, When the mosaic talks back to me

" _We recognize the seal of the Royal Family of the Heavens and Land- Eroif- as worn by the daughter of Zeus._

_Gate of Oceanis is now open to your services."_

The magic circle dissapears, and My wings un-fold from my back, as I re-clip my shirt.

" Take my hand, Rex!" I smile at him, and he grabs it cautiously

" Lucy, how did you-" I cut him off

" I didn't. It came to me. This mark has adorned my chest for the past 2 months, and I covered it with make-up. Now bring out your wings. It's the only way to breathe under water." His wings un-fold, and as he grips my hand, a magic circle appears under us, and we are transported into the Capital of Oceanis, Atlantis. Unlike The Castle of the Electric Heart, this castle was fine, but seemed very vacant. I notice how Atlantis is in a giant glass dome, and begin to walk forward, when a sharp, Ice-like blade is held against my throat

" State your buisness." A young boy in a cloak commands

" Lucille Hera and Rex Mercury, here on report of Captain Mars to retrieve the youngest son of Poseidon, the 3rd member of the Trinity Warriors, my cousin." I explain, not flinching at all. The boy pulls down his hood. He has a messy head of black curls that hang over his eyes with coral blue eyes that look very familiar.

" I am Yakiru Poseidon, youngest son of Poseidon. Nice to meet you, Lucy-nee" The young boy smiles up at me with enthusiasm. This is my dear little cousin.

* * *

**Gomenasai for the late update! I hope it was good enough for you!**

**Next chapter: Chapter 7: Getting to Know you**


	7. Chapter 7: Getting to Know You

**I'm sorry if this chapter is later than you expected, but I will update more often, now! Since my testong is over and I am almost FREE! Notice how I said 'almost' T^T**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Getting to Know you**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Yakiru suddenly jumps upon me and I react by swinging him in circles

" It's so nice to see you, Lucy-nee!" He cheers with a childish face

" I remember Triton-nii telling me alllll about you! He told me to bring you to see him!" He then jumps off me and grabs my wrist

" Let's go see Triton-nii!" He yells, pulling me along.

" L-Lucy.." I can hear Rex sweatdropping. I can't believe that this boy who looks so sophistcated when serious, is this childish in reality. He pulls me along the sand, and kicks open the double dors to the Castle, rushing through the hallways, which I barely get to glimpse as he pulls me through winding familiar passages, with Rex's silent footsteps padding behind us the entire way. We make one last turn, and enter a large, slihtly-vacant throne room. Yakiru finally lets go of my hand, and takes off his cloak, revealing that he was wearing similar armor to mine and Rex's: a strapped front, armor from the elbows down, a muscle shirt, pants with slightly puffed tops (A/N: Like Sting's black pants) and armor on his knees and shins. The sign on his armor is an Ice Crystal . He hangs his cloak up on a coat rack, and that's when I notice a tall, lean male with matching black curls to Yakiru's and icey b;ue eyes.

I Know who this is, and as he turns around, I approach him with a hug

" Nice to see you again, Cousin Triton." I say as he hugs me back

"Likewise, Cousin Luce." He says back with a deep voice. I pull back, and he smiles " I see you have had a safe journey?" He asks

" Yes. Rex made sure that I got here saftely." I exclaim, turning to look at Rex, who simply nods.

" I'm glad to hear that. Now, tell me everything that's happened while we walk." He says, turning to the door " Yakiru, Please show Rex around. Lucy and I have much to discuss." He explains, glancing back at them one last time, then waqlking me through the navy blue hallway. I followed him, silently and solemnly.

" Lucy, I have many things to give and explain to you," He pauses for a moment, and opens a door " But let's start with this. Have a seat." He gestures to a couch across from another in the monstrous library we just entered. I do as he says, and he seats himself on the couch across from mine.

" First off, our Uncle is very eager to get his hands on you, be cautious." He points out, and I nod. I already knew that

" Also, next week is the Anniversary of the fall of Eroif, where the prophecy tells there will be a grand battle between the survivors of Eroif and Uncle, Rex, Yakiru and Myself included," Triton pauses once more " The location is foretold as the old battleground where the Castle of the Electric Heart once stood." I shudder in fear at remembering the frightening deathplace of many brave soldiers.

" You will stay for the night here, and tomorrow, we will part ways to gather soldiers." Triton explains

" How will I know who are friends, foes or survivors?" I ask him

" With these." He hands me a small case and I reluctantly open it. Contact lenses.

" Put them on." He tells me, and I do as told. I see a light blue glow around Triton, and a fewq words popped up in a bubble behind him _Name: Triton Poseidon Follows: The decendants of the royal family_

" They tell you about a person and who they follow; if they are evil or good." He rises

" Now, go and explore! Enjoy yourself! Just so you know, don't sleep with those contact lenses in, they will merge with your eyes and blind you." He says, giving a slight smile before exiting the room. I walked down the dark blue corridor and examime the pictures on the wall, and trip over a dicarded window blind while doing so, I waited to fall on my hard armor. Thing is, I didn't. I looked up and into someone's white-blue eyes. A man about Rex's age with blue hair ending a little below his shoulders.

" Are you okay, Princess?" He smoothly asks me. I blush. Man, he was cute but... I stopped

" Yes. " I said seriously

" Lane." I heard a growl from behind, and the man called 'Lane' chuckled and set me upright. I tried to analyze him, but my contact lenses had fallen out. Rex was standing behind him, and he handed me my lenses

" Ah, Rex! My younger cousin by 4 months..." He smiled

" I never imagined you would have gotten to travel with such a beautiful maiden." He turned to me and gave me a dazzling smile. Rex went stiff, and grabbed my wrist, pulling me down the hallway, mumbling something about a 'womanizing bastard'. So Rex and 'Lane' were cousins! I wonder why they hate each othr so much...

* * *

After eating dinner, I didn't speak with Rex much about his cousi, especially since Yakiru kept talking non-stop about things like how good supper was and Triton and asking me to tell him stories, and eventually, I was too tired to even speak or peak through my eyelids.

* * *

**Somewhere**

**Noone's P.O.V.**

" Master! Master! We brought what you wished!" A demon called out to the man dressed in black robes. He was carrying a limp man with harsh breathing and blue hair. Many would recognize him as Captain Mars, also the King's right-hand man. when the Demon landed and set down the man, it was knocked upside the head.

" You idiotic imbecile! I said get the blonde girl, not the Caotain!" He raged at the black and silver creature. With a wave of the white-haired mage's hand, the demon dissapeared, and the man that was once held was now bound with dark purple binds as he started to awake. The Captain's eyelids heavily opened

" welcome, Captain Mars." He said with dissapointment, and the Captain smiled with his crew-cut shading lightly over his eyes, and he started to chuckle.

" Why do you laugh?" The man asked him, his voice growing impatient

" You'll never find her.." He laughed " Never." His smile grew

" On the contrary. I have someone set up there. My assistant, Lane. Did you know he's actually related to the stoic trinity warrior of the flame blades?" He asked as the Captain's face looks shocked beyond belief.

" No..."

" Yes, now begone! You are of no use to me." He waved him off " Salma! Bring him to the special cell next to 'him' and fetch me my second to last resort." The green-haired woman came in and within a moment, Captain Mars was gone, and in his place a young man with black hair and red snake-like eyes stood in his place

" Where am I? Who are you?" He aks frantically

" You are my son, Raios, and you will help me gain controll of Eroif once and for all." He smirked

* * *

**OMG I'm so sorry that I'm 3 weeks late! I still wrote it, though!**


End file.
